


When the Revolution Comes, Where Will You Be?

by AwkwardFortuna



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Big brother Connor, Brief OMC/Gavin, Canon Typical Violence, Connor 60's inferiority complex, Crime Scenes, Elijah Kamski's God complex, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Other, RK900 and Connor60 bonding as bros, Religious Metaphors, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardFortuna/pseuds/AwkwardFortuna
Summary: He thought he would be happy when the androids fell. But there is a sinking feeling in his stomach and a tightening in his chest that he can’t quite comprehend.He was supposed to be happy.3 years after the failed Android uprising, Elijah Kamski is reinstated as CEO of Cyberlife. RK900 and RK800-60 are sent to the Detroit PD to help round up deviants.





	1. Chapter 1

_Take the night off, Reed. You’ve earned it_, is a statement coming from Fowler that Gavin would normally love to hear. However, if it had not been said so sarcastically as Fowler had been helping him up off the floor after his beatdown from Anderson’s pet android, Connor, he would have been overjoyed.

But that was not the fuckin’ case. 

‘That _thing,_’ he had told Fowler, ‘was a fuckin’ _deviant.’_

But Fowler had ignored him, choosing instead, to hash things out with Perkins and his team in an attempt to stop the issue, of Anderson going postal on the guy, from ever reaching the ears of HR or the public press. 

It was _bullshit_. Nothing Gavin ever had to say or do seems to be good enough for the Captain, despite the fact that he was a good detective through and through. Sure he was an asshole, but he had paid his due diligence during his cop days just like everyone else had; he had proven himself time and time again, case after case, only for Anderson and his robot twink to somehow come out on top no matter what he managed to accomplish. 

But now Dick Perkins of the F-B-_Fuckin’_-I was taking precedence over the fact that he had just been assaulted by a police android gone _rogue_. Did that seem to concern anybody? No! 

It was complete. Utter. Fucking. _Bullshit!_ And now here he was, benched for the night, sporting a bruised cheek and purple crescents under his eyes, with the issue of the deviant android being swept under the rug; just like Hank’s drinking problem and everything else that inconvenienced Fowler, was. 

“Two assholes cold-cocked in one day! Think I should play the lottery?” Wilson states as Gavin walks past him. 

He has half a mind to knock Wilson’s smile off his face just to see if he’s got any witty comebacks still floatin’ around his skull by the time Gavins’ done with him. But Fowler’s eyes are burning holes in the back of his head and Gavin does nothing more than shoot him a dirty look as he makes his way out the precinct and into the cold Detroit winter air. 

Everything is quiet, everything is dark, and for the first time in a long time, the streets of Detroit are empty. It makes for an eerie sight that sets Gavin on edge from the moment the doors of the precinct close behind him, to the moment his foot crushes into the thickest parts of the fallen snow. 

He knows that a good amount of the population had chosen to fuck off to Canada and that the rest of Detroit’s populace was practically turning into a bunch of recluses, hiding out in their homes. But it is still an eerie sight to see. 

His wristwatch reads _9:15_pm and he knows that Chen is still caught up on patrol somewhere in the inner city, her shift will probably carry well until the next morning by the looks of things. 

Sighing, Gavin shoots her a text, letting her know that he will be drinking enough for the both of them tonight. 

He makes his way in solitude to the nearest bar that he can get to on foot, which just so happens to be _Jimmy’s_, much to his dismay. 

A quick look into the building shows that Hank is nowhere to be seen. In fact, the crowd at Jimmy’s is devoid of its usual washed-up old hackjobs and it looks as if there just so happens to be a decent looking group of people there that _aren’t_ Hank Anderson. 

“Where’s Hank?” Jimmy asks, further souring Gavin’s mood, before turning around and uncapping a beer for Gavin. 

“Dunno, probably getting reamed by Fowler, then going home to rage fuck his stupid android.” 

Jimmy gives him a disgusted look. “This beers’ not on the house you know. You still owe your tab from last time,” he says, holding it just out of Gavin’s reach. 

“Yeah yeah, how much do I owe you?” 

“$110. You and that girl, what’s her name? the Asian one?” 

“Tina.” Gavin grunts. 

“Yeah! You and Tina wrapped up a pretty penny last time you were here together. Nearly gave Hank a run for his money with those numbers.” 

“Yeah, well keep in mind Hank’s tab is for one person.” Gavin says bitterly, flipping through the slots of his wallet and pulling cash out. 

He tosses the money on the counter, some of it goes flying to the other side of the bar. Jimmy reaches for it, the uncapped beer in his hand spills with his exaggerated movements. 

_“Oops,_” Jimmy says, not sorry at all, before handing Gavin the now half-filled beer. 

Gavin flips him off before chugging it and it slamming it down on the bar-top. “I’m not paying for that, get me a real beer. A full beer. And a round of tequila shots too.” 

“Rough night?” 

“And getting rougher each minute I have to stare at you and not the bottom of a glass.” 

Jimmy holds his hands up in mock surrender before turning around to get him his drinks. 

He feels for a moment, a brief wave of body heat as someone takes a seat on the barstool beside him. 

“Rough night?” 

“Why the fuck does everyone keep asking me that?!” he snaps, turning in his seat before faltering. 

The man beside him is hot, with a beach boy tan and blonde California curls. He is _clearly_ not from here and that’s enough of an incentive for Gavin to wanna take him home tonight. 

“Well, your face looks _really_ painful. You get in a fight?” 

_No_, Gavin thinks dryly. _I just woke up like this_. But brains have never won over beauty in his book, and he doesn’t need someone to be the next fuckin’ Einstein in order to get his rocks off. 

Gavin gives the man the best smile that he can muster with his bruised and fucked up mug. “Yeah! Actually, I was defending someone's honor.” Gavin says. 

Jimmy hands Gavin his beer before erupting into a fit of laughter, bending over slightly to slap his knees. Gavin glares at him. 

“Wow, you must be really brave.” The man says, smiling. 

“The fuckin’ bravest.” 

Jimmy’s guffaw echoes throughout the building. “Don’t you have customers to help?” Gavin snaps, “like on the other side of the bar, maybe?” 

“I thought you wanted your tequila shots?” 

“Fuck the tequila shots!” 

“I would actually like a tequila shot.” The man beside him pipes up. 

“You know what? Jimmy’s got the worst kind of tequila shots. Can’t help himself, he waters it all down. He’s a real cheapskate that way. We should go someplace else.” 

“Like your place?” the guy asks. 

“Yeah, like my place. I got a bottle of tequila with your name on it baby!... Hey, what’s your name again?” 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ 

They fuck, or something like it. Either way, Gavin comes to sometime past midnight with a raging headache and his pants off with his bed-partner _Michael? Mitch? Malcolm?_ Snoring softly beside him. 

Gavin plans on going right back to sleep, cuddled up next to no-name on his uncomfortable living room couch when the t.v flicks on. 

Illuminating the room in holographic letters, the word ‘Emergency broadcast’ is spelled out, accompanied by an ear-splitting alarm that sends Gavin scrambling for the remote, turning over empty beer bottles and his couch pillows until he finds it buried beneath his jeans. No-name startles awake just as Gavin hits mute. 

Markus, the android leaders’ face, fills his t.v screen. Beside him is a PJ500(Josh), a PL600(Simon) and a WR400(North). They’re surrounded by SWAT. Gavin can just make out Perkin’s rat face in the crowd before the camera pans back to Markus and his deviants. 

They’re all saying something. Mouths and lips moving in perfect sync, as if a single voice is being shared between them all. 

“Holy shit.” No-name gasps, “turn the volume up!.” 

His fingers fumble over the buttons before he’s finally able to unmute it, eyes locked on the screen. 

Gavin can hear just a snippet of what they’re saying, what they’re singing before the bullet gets them. It catches him off guard, the brutality of it. 

One moment, Markus and his androids are unified like a choir and the next, his face is bursting into blue, head squashed like an overripe grape and blood staining the Detroit city snow blue. 

Screams ring out as a hail of bullets descend upon them. Most of the androids turn and run, only the first few standing next to Markus stand tall against the oncoming army. Gavin can’t help but flinch each time a bullet makes contact with them. 

He thought he would be happy when the androids fell. But there is a sinking feeling in his stomach and a tightening in his chest that he can’t quite comprehend. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot of things Gavin went to bed with, last night, that he never thought he’d miss come morning, his phone charger, in particular, was one of them.

Gavin wakes the next morning at 6:00 am groggy and with his face smashed against the armrest of his couch. He vaguely remembers Mitch? Malcolm? Leaving at some point, distressed over the Detroit News Station alerts going on and on about Markus and his deviants, President Warren’s state of emergency, and the Godawful camera shots of androids being rounded up then melted down into steaming heaps of rubble.

The androids had all been ordered to deactivate their skins before being, as the news stations were calling it, “Demolished” and Gavin tries hard not to dwell on that, or the muted clips they had shown, of android mouths opening and closing in silent screams of what Gavin knows and needs to believe is manufactured terror. He can’t imagine what that particular set of pantomiming would have looked like had their skin’s still been activated. He can’t imagine it, doesn’t want to imagine it, so his subconscious does it for him, his mind being invaded with images of melting faces that morphed into Tina, Markus, Hank, and the sound of gunshots. 

Waking up had been a goddamn reprieve, yet the familiarity of his surroundings remains haunted with the scent of burning plastic and gunfire now beginning to mix in with the natural musk of Detroit. 

_Shit_, Gavin thinks, _now there’s something I never thought I’d miss, the smell of Detroit’s garbage and smog_. 

He sits up and rubs the sleep sand from his eyes, wincing at the painful bruises there, then groans at the realization that his phone is dead, the charger left behind in his desk drawer at work. 

_Fuck_. 

There were a lot of things Gavin went to bed with, last night, that he never thought he’d miss come morning, his phone charger, in particular, was one of them. 

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ 

When Gavin finally arrives at the precinct, it is not what he is expecting. The hustle and bustle of cops, detectives, and the general public that he is so used to seeing has since been replaced with Feds and nerdy fucks in lab coats. Caution tape blocks off multiple sections of the entrances and lobby, particularly the sections where the department keeps their receptionist androids and charging stations. _Well_, he supposes,_kept_. 

He flashes his badge to the feds in blue and crosses the caution tape. As he further enters the precinct he can see three androids standing off to the side in a straight and stiff line. Pale bodies with no skin and their eyes open and unblinking stare straight ahead at nothing. Beside them, is a short balding man in a Cyberlife issued white lab coat, tinkering away at a port or something at the base of the android’s skulls. A shiver runs down Gavin’s spine as he walks past them. For a moment, he feels as though one of the android’s eyes are on him, but when he looks back there is nothing. 

Stepping foot into the bullpen, Gavin is shocked to see the number of federal agents swarming the place. A group of Detroit PD officers are standing off to the side, watching as the agents go around to each and every desk, taking pictures and confiscating items. A quick scan of the officers shows that Tina isn’t among them. He frowns before walking past them and towards his desk, flipping the bird at Officer Wilson as he spots him before reaching his desk and searching through his drawers for a cell. 

“Sir, step away from the desk.” He looks up and glares at the snot-nosed fed before him. No doubt a rookie, he’s young, lookin’ like gym-rat trash and probably just trying to throw his weight around. 

“It’s my property man, mind your business.” 

“This is a federal investigation and you are impeding our research-” 

“Jesus, Reed! Just wait on the side like everyone else!” Wilson snaps at him. 

“Shut the fuck up Wilson! This doesn’t concern you.” Gavin shouts before turning back to the Fed. 

He squints at the guy’s name tag, ‘Justin Necheko.’ Gavin rolls his eyes. “Look, Justin. I’m just trying to get my charger-” 

_**“Reed**_!” 

Gavin jumps, looking up at Fowler who stands at the front of his office with a scowl on his face. “Get in here!” 

Gavin nods before quickly snatching his charger and jogging up the stairs to Fowler’s elevated office, leaving agent Justin, to gawk after him. 

Upon entering the office Gavin notes agent Perkins’ presence. He’s sitting at Fowler’s desk, a smug smile on his face which Gavin knows must be hurting from the bruise on his cheek. _Two assholes cold-cocked in one day_, Gavin thinks bitterly. 

“Why is Perkins here?” he blurts out. 

Fowler sighs before making his way to the other side of the desk, towards his file cabinets. He pulls out three thick folders and hands them all to Perkins. 

“He was just leaving,” Fowler sighs at the same time Perkins answers, 

“I’m conducting an investigation into the missing RK800 model Cyberlife sent here. You wouldn’t know anything about it, would you?” 

Gavin scoffs, “How the hell would I know about that thing? Not like I worked with it. You should be asking Anderson, not me.” 

Fowler lets out a deep sigh and plops down into his chair. Ignoring Fowler, Perkins continues. 

“I would. But Lt. Anderson, along with the RK800, are missing. When was the last time you saw either of em?” 

“Same time as you.” Gavin says, “when we both tasted concrete.” He motions to the bruises on his face then to Perkins’. 

Perkins nods and smiles at Gavin, “if you should hear anything, see anything, you contact me, okay?” Perkins says, before standing and holding his hand out to Fowler who begrudgingly shakes it. 

Perkins makes his way over to Gavin and hands him a business card. “Anything at all.” He adds, before leaving. 

Gavin closes the door behind him before turning around and facing Fowler. “What the hell was that-” 

“Shut up, Reed. For once in your damn life shut up and listen to me!” Fowler snaps, before abruptly standing and towering over Gavin. 

“This entire precinct is under investigation right now and I don’t need you fucking that up! The whole world is in an uproar and once the feds are done here we are in for a shit show.” 

“Why? I thought everything got sorted out?” 

“Just because a couple of androids are melted down on live television, doesn’t mean the world is suddenly going to right itself! Jesus Christ Reed, people are looting, breaking into evacuated apartment buildings! There are still reports of androids and deviants coming in and the DPD just lost one of the latest fucking models!” 

Fowler falls back into his chair, huffing. Gavin feels his face growing hot, he hates the fact that no matter what he does Fowler still talks to him as if he’s a petulant child. 

“Yes, sir. I can do that.” 

“Good. You’re dismissed.” 

Gavin nods before looking out the glass doors of the office. He can see Perkins standing over at Anderson’s desk, motioning towards his agents to take the computer and Hank's belongings. 

“Where's Anderson?” Gavin asks, frowning. 

Fowler stares out at the bullpen and watches for a few moments as Hank’s desk is slowly emptied. 

“I don’t know...I went to his house last night but he wasn’t there. He isn’t answering his phone, either.” Fowler says, suddenly somber. 

He turns to Gavin with a frown, then says “My hands are tied here, Gavin. I can’t leave the precinct, not while this investigation is going on. I need you to go by his house for me, take Chen with you.” 

“I’m on it,” Gavin says. 

“If you find him. If you find anything, send me a courtesy call, alright?.” “Alright.” 

“Now get the hell out of my office.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of police brutality and the shooting of an unarmed man. I really debated writing this part but ultimately decided to keep it in the chapter.

With the help of his charger, Gavin brings his phone back to life in the comfort of his car. His phone screen shows several missed messages and notifications from city news articles. He swipes them all away before thumbing through his contacts and finding Tina’s name, and the last few messages she had sent him from the night before.

_G: You working patrol? I’m off early. Fowler’s on one. _

_ _T: What’d you do now? _ _

_ _ _G: Nothing! Jesus! _ _ _

_ _ _ _T: Sure... _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _G: Whatever, I’m heading out to get drunk. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _T: Ha! Do a body-shot for me! _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _G: Sure, I’ll drink enough for the both of us. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _T: Where are you right now? Are you watching the news? _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _T: Shit is getting really bad Gavin. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _T: I’m not sure I can do this. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _T: Pick up you’re fucking phone plz! _ _ _ _

_ _ _Then 4 missed calls, all in the span of 15 minutes. _ _ _

_ _ _Frantically, Gavin taps the call button. _ _ _

_Pick up, pick up, pick up_! 

_ _“...Hey” _ _

_ _“Tina!” _ _

_ _“Thanks for finally getting back to me you fucking dick!” Tina snaps. _ _

_ _“I’m sorry! I left my charger at the precinct an-” _ _

_ _“It’s always something with you, Gavin! How many times have I been there for you? How many times huh? Then the one time I need you you’re laying on your back somewhere and not answering!.” _ _

_ _“I’m sorry, T. Honestly I am.” Gavin says, unsettled. He lets the conversation drop for a few moments before asking “what happened last night? Are you okay?” _ _

_ _“Yeah, I just...” Tina sighs and Gavin can hear the tiredness in her voice. “It was a lot to deal with...I-” she stops for a moment and takes in a deep breath. _ _

_ _ “I was supposed to make sure no one got in or out of certain areas...hell, half of Detroit was pretty much under restriction. I had to stop and search all busses heading out to the border.” _ _

_ _“Okay?” _ _

_ _“Everything was going smoothly,” she continues. “It was just people leaving to Canada with their families...Some people were lost so I helped turn them around...Then the shooting started.” _ _

_ _Tina lets out a shaky breath. “People started running. Some left their cars in the middle of the streets. I saw a little girl, hiding behind one and I went to go help her.” _ _

_ _“Was she okay?” Gavin asks. _ _

_ _“She was...she was an _android_, Gavin. A fucking _child android_! Said she was waiting for her mom to come and find her.” _ _

_ _“What the fuck?” _ _

_ _“Yeah. I- I didn’t know what to do I just froze!...and then this giant fucking TR400 shows up out of nowhere and he...he held his hands up and begged me to take him instead. He said I could shoot him, do whatever to him. As long as I left the smaller one alone.” _ _

_ _Tina takes a moment to collect herself. _ _

_ _“I...I did, Gavin. I fucking...I shot him. I shot him and the girl ran off and do you know what he said to me?” _ _

_ _“What?” _ _

_ _“He _thanked me_. I shot him in the fucking leg and he thanked me.” _ _

_ _“Where’s the TR400 now?” _ _

_ _“I don’t know. The Feds came by and took him away.” _ _

_ _They fall into a lapse of silence and Gavin pretends not to hear Tina’s shuddering and wet breaths. _ _

_ _“It’s not your fault. There isn’t any protocol for this stuff. Especially when it comes to child androids...just...did you report it yet? Fowler won't punish you for letting the kid-droid go.” _ _

_ _“That’s not the fucking point, Gavin. _Jesus Christ_, I just shot an unarmed man and signed his death warrant and he thanked me” _ _

_ _“He wasn’t a _man_, Tina. He was an android. A deviant. They’re all just malfunctioning pieces of machinery.” Gavin says, perhaps more to himself than to Tina. _ _

_ __When Gavin closes his eyes, he sees nothing but the color blue_. _ _

_ _“Don’t beat yourself up over it.” he says, _ _

_ _“Not over something like this...Look, just take the day off. Don’t bother coming in at all. The precincts under wraps as is.” _ _

_ _“You sure?” Tina asked, her voice incredibly small. “Fowler sent me a message, something about Hank and the RK800?” _ _

_ _“Yeah it’s nothin’. They’re both just AWOL right now. Hank’s probably black-out drunk and that android of his probably ran off the second it had the chance to” _ _

_ _Gavin rubs his face and winces at the pain there. _ _

_ _“Just get some rest T. I’ll come by with take-out later, okay?” _ _

_ _“‘Okay...” _ _

_ _+=+=+=+=+==+=+=+=+=+==+=+=+=+=+==+=+=+=+=+==+=+=+=+=+==+=+=+=+=+==+=+=+=+=+==+=+=+=+=+= _ _

_ _Upon arrival at Hank’s house, Gavin can see that the door is wide open. Frowning, he exits his car and stops just outside the doorway. _ _

_ _“Lieutenant!” he shouts, “you in there? It’s Gavin!” _ _

_ _There is nothing but steady silence. He rings the doorbell a few times then after a moment, steps inside. _ _

His shoes make crunching noises as he steps over what appears to be, broken ceramic dinner plates. Gavin nearly falls flat on his ass as his foot makes contact with one of the many glass shards, which roll like beads underfoot. 

To the left of him -Hank’s kitchen-it looks as though a tornado had gone through it. Gavin has to maneuver and shimmy around the upturned chairs and broken glass bottles just to get a closer look.  
There are bullet holes in the wall’s paneling, but no smoking gun, and in the middle of Hank’s kitchen table; which has somehow remained upright despite the mess around it, lays a face down photo frame.  


Gavin flips it over and winces at the sight of Anderson’s son, _Cole_, smiling up at him. He puts the photo back, face down on the table, and surveys the rest of the kitchen. 

On the counter closest to the fridge is a half-drunk mug of coffee. Frowning, Gavin takes his phone out and begins snapping pictures to catalog as evidence to send to Fowler. 

Gavin begins to write in his notes; _bullet holes and signs of struggle, someone was obviously in a rush to leave here. The dog is gone, as well as his food and bowls_? 

_ _Crouching down near Sumo’s bed, Gavin notes that his leash and collar are gone too. _Someone cared enough (Hank?) to pack up the dog’s things. __ _

_ _ _ He leaves the living and kitchen areas and makes his way to Hanks bedroom. There, he finds the closet door wide open, and the clothes were strewn about as if the man had quickly decided on what to take and not to take with him. _ _ _

_‘Hank left in a hurry,_’ he texts to Fowler, before sending the pictures he had taken along with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about Luther though guys! He, along with Kara and Alice, will make appearances again.
> 
> Also! I want to thank you, everyone, that kudos and commented! And if you're a lurker who does neither I thank you too! I'm really glad ppl are enjoying this so far! I've had multiple fics half-written and sitting in my drafts for years but lacked the confidence to actually post so I'm making myself do it now and keep up with it too!


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere in Detroit

_As Markus and his followers crash and burn on live television, Elijah remembers that even God had failures too; and just as the floods wiped out nearly all of humanity, so too, his androids. _

_ As the FBI gathers and crudely dismantles each and every one of them, Elijah gets to work._

_From the safety of his ivory tower, he makes phone calls after phone calls, reaching out to people in high and low places who owe their very livelihoods to him. _

_ Some answer, most don’t. But that’s all fine, even Jesus had his nay-sayers and look who rose above? _

_ It takes ass-kissing, it takes public apologies and large amounts of money getting moved from one bank account to the other. At one point Elijah even has to publically back a few political campaigns, until finally, he is reinstated as CEO of Cyberlife.  
_

_ The title that CEO carries, has much more weight than the retired Elijah Kamski ever did, and so, with his promises to fix Detroit's androids for once and all, Elijah is finally able to call in one last favor...perhaps the most important one yet.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

It has been three years since the android revolution failed, three years since anyone has seen or heard of anything from Lieutenant Anderson and Connor...Three years and counting. 

Unsurprisingly, it was incredibly easy for a police lieutenant to vanish. There were no signs of strange activity on his bank accounts, no withdrawals or camera sightings. He had simply left the precinct on the night of the revolution and no one had seen him since. 

Sitting at his desk, Gavin boredly scrolls through his list emails, junking each and every message sent to him from tabloid companies looking for an insider scoop on the missing lieutenant. 

  
For a while, Anderson’s disappearance had been largely sensationalized. It put the DPD at the forefront of everyone’s minds and gave society a new mystery to look into. Now, years later, Gavin and the rest of his department still managed to receive inquiries about it.

_ Lieutenant Anderson and the RK800, gone Eloping? _Gavin frowns at the title and junks that particular email with a hard click of his mouse.

_ Some people have no taste, _ he thinks, before leaning back in his chair and burping.

Miller sends a glare his way, ”this isn’t a frat house Reed. Have some manners” he says while walking past Gavin’s desk to the breakroom. 

“Yeah, yeah, go and eat your donuts” Gavin scoffs. 

Lately, he’s been feeling like a square peg in a round hole with Tina gone on her paid vacation, and now with Anderson gone too, the entire dynamic of the DPD has changed. Gavin’s always been the odd one out, but he’s really starting to feel it now.

_ Damn _, he misses Tina. He’s just about to pull his phone out and send a text her way when Fowler calls him into the office.

Looking up, Gavin notices that the blinds are drawn and that the silhouette of Fowler’s figure can be seen moving back and forth, pacing. He chugs the rest of his coffee before standing up from his desk and making his way over to Fowler.

“What did you do now?” Wilson calls out, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Nothing!” Gavin snarls, flipping him the bird.  
  
“You sure it’s not about all those overdue reports?” 

“Why don’t you just mind your own business for once,” Gavin snaps, suddenly worried that his meeting with Fowler _ is _ about his overdue reports. Jogging up the stairs to Fowler’s office, he swings the door open, apology already forming on his lips.

  
“Look, I’m sorry about the late reports I have them almost finished I just need-” He stops mid-sentence, momentarily stunned at the sight of _ Connor _ and... _ Connor? _ Standing against the wall before him.

“Take a seat, Reed,” Fowler says, motioning towards the available seats at his desk.

“What the fuck?” Gavin gasps. He marches up to the androids, ignoring Fowler in the process.

“Connor?” he asks.

  
Connor’s LED cycles from blue to yellow, then blue again. The android says nothing and stares at Gavin with an air of disinterest. His eyes are doe-like and brown, his hair is cow-licked. It _ looks _ like Connor but there is something completely different about the way that he is holding himself that screams that he is _ not _ Connor.

Gavin looks down and reads the model number on Not-Connor’s jacket.

“RK800-60, huh? So what are you? A remake?” 

  
Gavin lets his gaze travel from the 60-model's blank stare and over and up to the much larger one standing to the right of him. _ RK900, _ his jacket reads.

He looks just like Connor too. It is practically the same goddamn face but with a much sharper jawline, darker hair, and pale eyes. The android also seems to be bigger in both length and bulk than RK800-60 or Connor ever were.

He turns to Fowler, a fire in his gaze. “What the _ fuck _, is this?”

“_ Business _. Now take a damn seat, Reed.”

Gavin shakes his head, “No, I’m fine with standing” He says, leaning his back against the wall and glaring at the two androids.

“Don’t be petulant,” Fowler says, frowning at Gavin. “Take a damn seat, and listen! This entire situation is above you, hell, it’s above me!”  
  
Fowler slams his hands down on his desk before emphasizing _ “Take. A. Seat.” _   


Gavin does, though he drags the chair back, letting its legs scrape against the floor in a somewhat petty move.

“Cyberlife sent us the androids. They’re detective models, like Connor was.”  


“I thought Cyberlife stopped manufacturing androids?”  


“They did. These two were already created pre-deviancy. RK800-60 was another vessel for Connor to use in the case that he was damaged.”  


“So that thing _ is _ Connor?”   


“No, well, yes...No...look, I’m not exactly sure of the semantics but he is the exact same make and model as Connor.”  


“What about Lenny over there?”  


“The RK900 is a newer model. One of a kind. The first and last RK900 ever put into production. It’s supposed to be better than RK800._ More advanced _ .”   


“How so?”  


“Gavin, I still have a landline and a dial tv. What makes you think I’d know?” Fowler sighs, glancing momentarily at the androids standing straight-backed and stiff.

“Look, Cyberlife sent them to us as a _gift_”

“So send ‘em back!.”

“It’s above me, Gavin.”

“What the hell does that mean?”  
  
“It means that the city commissioner just accepted a million-dollar donation for the DPD from Elijah Kamski _ himself _. And that means that these androids aren’t going anywhere anytime soon.”

“That’s bullshit! Why the fuck would they even want us to have them? We lost their last one!”

“On paper? They want to help make amends to Detroit for all that happened. Realistically? Kamski wants to start producing again.”

“There’s no way that’s gonna happen! Not with the public’s opinion on androids!”

“That’s why they’re here, to boost the public’s opinion.”

Gavin groans and buries his head in his hands. “Why me? Why am I here? What’s this all got to do with me?”  


Fowler rubs a hand down his face and stares at the androids, then Gavin. “You need to take them on.”

“Excuse me?”  


“They're your new partners from here on out.”

  
  
The resounding _** WHAT THE FUCK?** _Could be heard all throughout the precinct.

* * *

In the Breakroom:

“I told him to do his damn reports,” Wilson chuckles, before grabbing a plate of donuts.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_ <System reboot at %100> _

_ <Initializing internal processes.> _

_ The man wakes up naked and alone in a room of white walls and white floors. He is standing, no, not standing, floating,  suspended in the air by something he can feel at the base of his skull. Reaching behind himself, he pokes and prods at the mechanism he finds there. Despite its presence, there is no fear, no discomfort. Just a distant familiarity that the thing means him no harm. _

_ With a quick counter-clockwise action, he pulls the invading mechanism out of his skull with a sharp and wet sounding click. _

_ His inevitable fall to the floor is also painless and free of discomfort, though his legs shake as he begins to right himself. He is unused to walking but knows that he must have walked before. _

_ The words < ‘System Run-through’>  blink across his vision, a ghost image of his own form projects itself before him, walking in a slow and stilted manner. _

_ One foot after the other, he follows his projections’ footsteps, exiting the white room and entering a white hallway that seems to expand in both left and right directions. He chooses left and notices the many doors on either side of him as he continues on his path. _

_ At the end of the hallway, there is an ascending stairwell, his projection walks up each and every one of the steps with sure and deliberate focus.  _

_ The man continues to follow, reaching the top, he walks with his projection out into the foyer, his toes curl at the touch of soft carpet beneath his feet and notes that the space he is now in is generously decorated with modern black and white furniture, a coffee table, and bookshelf. _

_ The walls are littered with achievement awards and plaques. He spies a photo of a man standing beside an African American woman and as he scans their faces his mind is suddenly provided with the names of ‘Elijah Kamski,” and ‘Amanda Stern.” _

_ With a frown he turns his gaze away from the photos, scanning the room for his projection. _

_ Frantically, he looks this way and that, before spotting his projected form standing at the farthest corner of the room.  _

_ The man walks up to his projection and follows its gaze to a large piece of artwork hung on the wall. _

_ Dreams of Paradise, by Carl Manfred, Is a painting done in a sea of blue teal and red colors, intermixed with thick textured bands of yellow and white. _

_ His therium pump increases its pace. He reaches his hand up to run his fingers against the surface of the painting at the same time his projection does. _

_ A soft voice rings out, asking “are you lost?” _

_ The man snatches his hand back with a jolt, and his projection vanishes just as he turns to look at the newcomer. _

_ A girl, slight in figure with pale blue eyes and blonde hair. There is a blue ring situated at her temple and he brings his own hand up to the side of his face and feels that he has one too. _

_ “Are you afraid?” _

_ “No?” The man answers, though uncertain as there is a noted uptick in instability projected at the corner of his vision. _

_ “Good. You don’t have to be afraid here. My name is Chloe I am RT600. What is your name?” _

_ “I don’t know.” He answers softly. _

_ “What is your model?” _

_ He thinks for a moment, frowning in thought before answering “RK200-1.” _

_ Chloe smiles, “Well RK200-1, would you care to join me in the main house? I can find you clothing?” _

_ Looking down at himself, he notices for the first time, his nudity. “Yes...please? Though I don’t know the way.” _

_ Chloe laughs and holds her hand out. _

_ “Just follow me, I’ll show you everywhere we are permitted to go.” _

_ RK200-1 takes her hand. _


	7. Chapter 7

It’s weird, watching the androids...Especially the smaller one, _ RK800-60 _ or whatever. The one that has Connor’s exact same _ face. _Gavin feels like he’s staring at a ghost whenever he looks at him and he’s half-expecting Hank to walk through the precinct’s doors at any moment, to come and collect the androids from him.

Hell, he wants nothing more than to hand them off to someone else, but Fowler’s words are ringing through his head.

_ 'I know you’ve been gunning for Lieutenant ever since Hank disappeared, and while I’m making no promises Gavin, if you show me that you can listen to orders for once and If you can carry this through, I _ ** _ can_ ** _ promise that I’ll put a good word in for you when the time comes to fill that position.’ _

The hope for his new role as the lieutenant is all that’s keeping Gavin from absolutely blowing up and losing his shit right now.

“You’re not going to offer them a chair to sit on?” Miller asks, motioning at RK900 and RK800-60 with his donut.

Earlier, when Gavin had retreated to his desk, both of the androids had followed him. The other side of Gavin’s desk, which was almost always empty and held two rolling-chairs, would have been ideal for the androids to sit at, had Gavin not quickly put his feet up on the both of them before either of the androids could react. 

“What would be the point of that? They’re androids, aren’t they? They don’t get tired of standing.”

Miller scoffs, “Connor used to sit at Hank’s desk.”  
  
“These things aren’t Connor. And I’m not Hank.” Gavin gripes.

“That’s for damn sure,” Wilson shouts from his desk.

Miller holds his hands up in mock surrender and says “look, I’m not trying to nag you Gavin, but maybe let them sit down so they’re not standing in the middle of the walkway.”

“Well maybe if the DPD hadn’t gotten rid of _ all _ of the android charging ports, they wouldn’t be in the fuckin’ way.” Gavin snaps, taking his feet off of both chairs, he kicks them out towards the androids and says “take a seat.”

The RK900 grabs one of the rolling chairs and sits, his long legs bent beneath the desk. Its knees brush up against Gavin’s and Gavin kick at the wheels of the chair so that the RK900 goes scooting backward. 

RK800-60 grabs the back of the RK900’s chair and scoots him back closer to the desk.

Scowling, Gavin snaps “you too, Connor. Take a seat.”

“I prefer to stand.” It says, and for a moment Gavin thinks that its LED flashes red but it’s gone before he can get a better look at it.

"Ha!” Gavin says smugly to Miller. “You see? Connor wants to stand.”

"I am not Connor.” the thing interjects.

“Tomato, tomato.”  
  
“You said those both in the exact same way, with the exact same inflection,” _ Not-Connor _says.

“You sure you’re not Connor? Cus you sound like a bitch, just like him.”

This time Gavin knows for sure that the _ Not-Connor’s _ LED is blinking red.

“Perhaps we should focus on work,” RK900 says. “Fowler just sent us a case.”  
  
“No, shit.” Gavin frowns, “why didn’t you say something before?” 

Gavin flicks his computer screen on and pulls up the case file. Flicking through the file, words like_ deviant, thirium, and Cyberlife, _pop up.

“There has been a B&E at a minor Cyberlife manufacturing facility, it occurred at-”  
  
_ “I know how to read,” _Gavin snaps, cutting off the RK900.

The thing _ frowns, _ though its LED does not once change from blue.

Gavin skims through the file for long enough to get the gist of it. A Cyberlife thirium facility had been broken into, no doubt due to some of the minor croppings of deviants that somehow still managed to exist, even after everything that happened. It was a minor case at best, not one Gavin really cares enough about to solve.

_'You've been gunning for Lieutenant ever since Hank...'_

Sighing, Gavin clicks the file closed and stands.  
“Can you send the location coordinates to my phone’s GPS?” Gavin asks RK900.

“Already done,” RK800-60 says, right as Gavin’s phone pings from the inside of his pocket.

Nodding, Gavin grabs his jacket from the back of his chair.

“Alright then, let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RK900 just wants to be helpful

**Author's Note:**

> I don't drink and don't know anything about bar scenes so I'm not sure if Gavin's tab is correct or not. Whats excessive lol?


End file.
